Vice Versa
by Chocolatey Sheep
Summary: Rin vents her frustrations over her twin brother on their birthday, by writing a letter for him she knows he'll never read. T for minor themes.
1. Sundown

**A/N: Hey, been a while hasn't it? This was originally meant to be a birthday concept for the Kagamines based off the concept of opposites, way back from when I still had a decent shot at writing fanfiction regularly. I have a few ****ideas ****more lying around I might develop further one day, but it's been ages since I got back into the swing, y'know? (Not that it was a very impressive swing in the first place, but... .) **

**Well, here it is, just under 400 words no less. Enjoy my rusty ****fanfic ****writing skills.**

**The image is from 白皙 (Hakuseki) on Pixiv, id 102812!**

* * *

Dear Len,

How long has it been now? How many birthdays have we spent together?

You were always the charismatic one of us two. When we played together as children, you were the kind knight, and I your sheltered princess. Now that we've grown older, you're the socialite whose weekends fill up faster than rainwater in a storm, and I'm the irritable sibling people still can't believe you drag out of bed every morning. You and me, we're like day and night; but we never thought we would change. We never thought we would _need_ to change.

"You can always tell me how you feel, Rin." That's what you promised me.

So when did it start feeling different? When did I begin to be captivated by the way you looked at me, or laughed, or breathed, when it should have just been like looking into a mirror? I started talking with you less and less, although I wanted nothing more than to talk with you more and more. I guess we've grown older before I'd realized, and before I could even guess at knowing it, you'd become this enchanting stranger with clear blue eyes and a smile more fascinating than a night sky full of stars. Even just something as simple as my hair can't compare to yours anymore. It's such a bright, cheerful yellow from the time you spent outdoors, shining like sunlight through honey, in contrast to my muddier tangles. Really, it shouldn't have come as any surprise that you would come this year with perfect, pale Miku Hatsune on your arm.

The truth is, I don't know why I started feeling this way.

Of course, I'm not going to cut myself, or commit suicide, or even just lock myself away into my bedroom. I know you've never liked being shut out by me, or even seeing me hurt. But it hurts, Len. It hurts even though it's my heart that's bleeding and not my body. So what do I do now? Do I reach out in jealousy and cause you the same pain, all because she claimed what could never be mine? What am I supposed to _do_?

You told me to be honest with you. Is this what you wanted?

Happy birthday, Len.

Love, Rin.

* * *

**A/N: By the way, i****f you're one of my old fans, I have absolutely no idea what I plan to do with my older works; I think I'm just not cut out for writing longer plot arcs, sad as it is. Then again, it really shouldn't be a surprise at this point.**

**That being said, this _can_ be taken as a stand-alone, but Len's side is also done and way longer! I'll let you see his side of things tomorrow.**


	2. Nightfall

Dear Rin,

How long has it been now? How many birthdays have we spent together?

You were always the unexplainable one of us two. When we played together as children, you were the refined princess, and I the loyal knight sworn to be your protector. Now that we've grown older, I'm the one whose social circles chain me to an endless, blurry popularity cycle, but you were always the calm after the storm, the sun breaking through every cloud. I was bubbly and cheerful and smiling while you never were, and yet we always stayed within arm's reach, always in each other's orbits, all because we were simply as inseparable as night and day; but I thought we would never change.

I never thought _I_ would need to change.

"I'll always love you, Rin. I promise." That's what I told you.

So when did it start feeling like what I meant wasn't the same? When did I begin to be enraptured by the way you looked at me, or laughed, or breathed, when it should have just been no different to looking into a mirror? I started saying those precious words to you less and less, but to me, they began to mean everything more and more. I guess we've grown older before I'd realized, and before I could even guess at knowing it, you'd become this enchanting stranger with honey-gold hair and an elusive smile more fascinating than a cloudless sky. What I could never tell you is that I loved seeing those eyes of yours the most. Sure, at first glance they were stunning, dizzyingly deep blue, alluring and mysterious with hundreds of crystal fragments whenever they reflected light; but even just a little bit longer, a little bit closer before you turned away, and I would see countless secrets hidden in those depths, gleaming like moonlight through stained glass. I've never put much stock into the eyes being the windows of the soul or any such crap, but I see living proof of that expression every time I look into your eyes.

I realize now that it's a lie that I don't know why I started feeling this way.

I told you to be honest with me, but in truth, you don't have to be. I already know how you feel, and even more importantly, I know how both of us feel. Thing is, what's the point? You know I've never liked having you shut me out, and I can hardly bear seeing you hurt. But I have to do this, Rin. I have to end this before it even has a chance to begin, before there even is an "it" about— about us. So what other alternative is there for me to choose? You and me, you could say we'll still be able to claim each other as ours, but at the end of the day it's never going to be enough. Not like that. It's safer- it's better this way. It _has_ to be, even if this is hardly what I can say I wanted.

I guess I don't have anything else to say except that I'm sorry, Rin. More than I can put into words.

Happy birthday, my dearest sister.

Love, Len.

* * *

**A/N: As always, please review!**


End file.
